Shes Only a Spy
by FishFlapper
Summary: When Cato Smith from the Capitol is handed Katniss Everdeen who is thought to be part of the rebellion seeking to destroy their precious government and country, he is told to find out any information using any means necessary. However what if he doesn't want to hurt the girl in front of him? Why so? She's only a spy... Rated M for future scenes...
1. Chapter 1

She's Only a Spy

Into; When Cato Smith from the Capitol is handed Katniss Everdeen who is thought to be part of the rebellion seeking to destroy their precious government and country, he is told to find out any information using any means necessary. However what if he doesn't want to hurt the girl in front of him? Why so? She's only a spy... Rated M for Violence and Language. Catoniss Fic.

**Bonjour,**

**This is my second fanfic in the making, check out my other sometime? I also have another idea coming, here's a little hint 'How to capture a Mockingjay' No reference to the 'Mockingjay' book though ;) This fanfic includes NO hunger games, however it still has the idea of the districts being worse off than capitol; set after the Dark Days. This is planned to be a Catoniss, so it will include Katniss and Cato Povs, Maybe the odd other. This is set if Paylor was leader of the rebellion (I just hate Coin .) R&R, Please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

Innocence

Katniss

_Go to the Capitol, Find Beatee, Retrieve files and return to base._ That was my mission objective, I have failed, Signal sent to base, _'Mission Failed, Will not be returning to base, Nightlock Pill confiscated.'_ They found me and took my last chance, the pill. I will probably be taken in for questioning and torture, I will not speak, I am but nothing in the face of the rebellion, but one wrong word and it could all fall apart.

*Flashback*

_'You understand what you are to do Everdeen' 'Of course'._

_ I am Katniss Everdeen aged 18 and I am a spy, part of the rebellion to restore freedom to the land of Panem. Paylor is our leader, I found this place when my father died trying to start up the order, he was the first of the leaders, none of us knew of what he did until after he died, we thought he was a simple coal miner, we were wrong._

_ We were picked up by peacekeepers after school -what we thought were peacekeepers- however they were actually 13's troops, who planned on taking us there. Daniel Everdeen, 37, Deceased, Killed on mission. My mother, Prim and I were taken to District 13, which was believed destroyed when the first rebellion was crushed by the capitol but was actually thriving underground and out in the forest. We were informed that he was the leader of this organisation and ever since then I was trained to be a spy, you had very few options, Spy, Soldier, Cook, Doctor or...breeder. A breeder was someone expected to be married before they're 21__st__ birthday and to have produced 2 children before they are 35 that option was set up by our second leader, Alma Coin, 28, Unknown._

_I was sent out the following day by hovercraft, I was set to be dropped off in 4, the fishing district and then make my way to the capitol on a cargo train the next day, dressed as a peacekeeper. Once I left the hovercraft I was ushered towards the house of 'Someone-You-Can-Trust' by my friend , Gale Hawthorne, He was also a spy, we trained together in 13, he was only 2 years older than me and was sent here with me to be deposited in 4 to 'Deal-with' As certain important member of our 'Perfect' Capitol government._

_Gale was dressed as a peacekeeper, however I just look 'normal' so he had to explain that I was to be taken to someone called Mellark, I'm guessing this is who I should trust, I'll be the judge of that._

_Gale takes me through as set of winding roads full of people in shorts, t-shirts, skirt and other sorts of clothing that would of been thought of a ridiculous in any other district but district 4, 'Where the sun is always shinning' As they would say on horrible neon boards in the capitol._

_After what seems like forever passing through crowds of people who keep giving me strange looks –As I am wearing trousers and a jacket- we arrive at a rather large house at end of the sea front, I must say the house looks stunning, a creamy-sunset colour with white windows, flower baskets and a white doors. Which must have an amazing view of the sunset as it sets right over the sea which I can see a large window and balcony facing._

_Gale knocks on the door once followed by another quick three then another two at a slower pace. I'm guessing that is some sort of secret knock, _'I thought our technology was past that'_ I inwardly thought. Shortly after a boy looking to be around my age, 18 or 19 probably, with tussled long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes opens the door. His looks are rather odd, as many of the people I have seen here have bronze or brown hair with piercing green eyes, which I'm guessing is district 4 'looks', each district has its own look, for example district 11 tend to have ashen coloured skin and dark brown eyes, and my district, or rather old district have brown hair and grey eyes in the seam and blonde hair and blue eyes in the merchant square._

_The boy looks me up and down, he's tall, not quite as talk as gale but he definitely has a good few inches on me. 'Hello, you must be Katniss, I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark' he says while extending his hand. I don't take it, not to be rude but I must admit, I was distracted by taking in his looks, accessing my house mate, is what I'm telling myself, must be. After a few seconds hesitation, I realise that I'm staring and take his hand into a light shake 'Yes, thank you for letting me stay at your house for the week Peeta' He seems to be assessing what I look like as well as he doesn't reply for a second 'It's a pleasure, would you like to come in' He opens the door wider so I can walk past him, once I walk I can see the house is wonderfully decorated on the inside as well, paintings on all the walls, the same oranges and yellows on the floor, a creamy wood with different oranges, with light 'cloud-blue' walls with actual clouds near the ceiling, the interior house looks like someone has moved in on the beach._

_'Wow, your house is amazing Peeta' I say in awe, however Peeta keeps looking at me, should I have called him that? 'S-should I call you that? I can call you Mr Mellark' I stutter. He shakes his head a little as if removing himself from a trance and quickly says 'Sorry, and no Peetas fine, and thank you very much I painted the walls and, well the paintings myself' the paintings consist of everything from Landscapes to flowers, Children to animals, Portraits to objects. Also the paintings aren't something you would get given from a child at school but something you would see in a gallery, everything was in proportion and it used light you wouldn't think was there but would look wrong without it. He must be a painter I thought, 'How much do you get for you paintings, you must earn a small fortune with each' he chuckles softly 'Oh no, I don't sell my paintings, it's just a hobby of mine'. 'If this is what you call I hobby, I would like to see what you would do with paints if you did this for a living!' I say jokingly._

_I don't know why I'm acting so jolly, I'm not very much of a 'people-person'. Peeta offers us a tour of the house, I eagerly accept, I wonder what other surprise he has, but sadly Gale has to go 'Duty calls' I say my goodbyes to him and tell him I'll see him when I come back, it'll be the most dangerous mission I've gone on yet, Gale and I both know that but we don't mention it, he gives me a hug and leaves._

_'So what _do_ you do for a living then Peeta?' 'I bake pastries and cakes for the richer in the districts and the capitol' Wow, I guess you can benefit from our corrupted government, but I think that may be one of the very few there is._

_'Nice, I must try some before you leave, let's see if they can beat your paintings standards' I say with a small laugh. I guess being near someone jolly and kind changes your personality after being stuck with the monotone voices of district 13._

_'you can have some for dessert tonight and ill make you some for your trip to the capitol' he says proudly but then quickly adds in 'if you want' I guess he's slightly nervous, am I that scary? Gale used to joke about it but I didn't actually think he meant it._

_Peeta gives me his tour around the house, its bigger than it looks, it has one large and sophisticated kitchen – Unique from the capitol he said. He has a large dining room, a lounge and an office downstairs. Upstairs he has 2 bathrooms one on-suit to the master bedroom and the other down the hall, a utility cupboard and a bedroom which has been converted into his art work shop. Not to mention the amazing view, if you walk through two large glass doors in the dining room you enter into a small garden with neatly trimmed flowers and head rows, which has many small bird houses and a large bird bath in the middle as a centre piece. Along the side of the left hedge row is a little path that leads down to a small gate, which if you go through you end up right on the sea front, people in district 13 would do anything for such a house a Peeta's._

_Seeing as there is only 1 bedroom Peeta offers to sleep on the couch, however I say I would rather, but again he disagrees, we finally conclude that we will both sleep on the bed however on opposite ends, which is rather easy seeing as it could most probably hold 3 people comfortably without touching each other._

_Peeta makes me a delicious meal which he calls 'Spaghetti Carbonara' he says it includes cheese and meat, It tastes unlike anything I have ever tried before, Yes I have eaten meat but that is from our old cook called 'Greasy Sae' and when she says Beef she often means something rather different, she also tends to end her dish names with 'Surprise' which doesn't help the uneasy feeling at meal times._

_After dinner Peeta says he'll take me to the beach, I've never seen one until today but its like one GIANT lakes that spreads out as far as the eye can see, however according to him I cannot go out looking like 'That' so he takes me over to a friend of his called Annie, he warns me that she can be rather... Bi-Polar, Happy and jolly one minute, but the next solemnly quiet, all he'll say is that it is from a traumatized past. I was expecting the worst when we got there, expecting to see some crazy women jumping around and then weeping in the corner, however I'm met with a girl who is slightly taller and a year or two older by the looks of things, she looks, Normal for her district, shes slightly bouncy but I cannot see what is wrong with that._

_Peeta explains to her how I need some 'Nicer' clothes, I think my clothes are fine, but I must admit they're not the best for District 4 weather. Annie leads me upstairs to her bedroom, it is exactly the same, except the details are more 'girly' than Peetas, she opens a door to what I thought would be a moderately small closet, I saw the same door in Peetas room, however I find that her closest is another in itself. Full of dresses, skirts and tops, it's ridiculous that she has this many clothes, but I must admit each and everyone is perfect in their own way._

_She tells me to pick something out and is about to leave the room, when I say 'I-umm what does all this stuff on the label me' but seriously on the label there are all sorts of weird things, brand names, then letter like W, H, S, P with various numbers next to it which make no sense to me. She gives a small giggle and comes over and tells me what they mean, however she insists on 'dressing me up' I really don't see what all the fuss is, we're only going to the beach. However I find out that Annie is persistent and I don't think anyone could say no to her innocent sweetness._

_Finally after lots of picking up this, trying on and looking into a mirror she concludes that a small pale blue dress will do nicely, however she still won't let me leave, apparently I 'have to do something with my hair'. I feel sorry for Peeta, he must be concerned with why we're taking so long, I try using that excuse with Annie but she replies 'Girls need they're time to change, he won't mind'_

_She takes my hair out of its braid and puts it in soft curls across my shoulders. I never wear my hair down, but its Annie, I have only known her for what, and hour or so? But it is not possible to not like her, she is bubbly but doesn't through herself at you, yet shy but isn't to draw away._

_Once she finally finishes making me look 'presentable' she places back her mirror which she stole away earlier so that it would be a surprise, I hate surprises. I'm shocked with the girl I see in the mirror, it looks like me, yet not, she looks happy and kind not like the hidden and cold girl I usually am._

_Annie says something about my eyes and I thank her and for making me look pretty, I would never admit it, but I think that maybe this once I will, I am happy to be seen like this._

Now I will never have that feeling again, of pure happiness and innocence, now I will die a death full of pain and hatred and regret of things I haven't said.

**The rest of the flash back will be in chapter 2**

**4 pages, first chapter, this is only a taster, most probably going to weekly updates, however reviews will make me update quicker, every single one inspires me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, seven follows already AND a fav, hasn't even been up for 3 days yet, love you all, R&R and I might post just as quick next time c; your reviews inspire me to write.**

**Decided to do the rest of her time in 4, felt like you deserved a quick update due to the great response, so I'll do her flashback from how she got caught next time**

**Chapter 2**

Found farewells

**'Now I will never have that feeling again...'**

_I come down the length of stairs leading to the living room, where Peeta should be. I came up these stairs to get dressed, but I was so engrossed in taking in the difference of house that I didn't notice the picture hanging on the wall, there are pictures of what I assume is Annie, I can tell by the eyes, her mother, father and some other boy. There are at least 5 of them all together, however some don't hold the little boy, I wonder who he is. 'Annie' I ask, 'Hmmmm' she asks turning to me with a bubbly smile on her face. 'Who is the older boy in this photo?' I ask nonchalantly, her face sinks, it seems as if everything is silent, I can hear neither the wind nor the sea, everything stops and changes into an eerie quiet. 'An old friend' she silently mumbles, I guess this is a touchy subject, she seems about 14 in the photo and the boy a few years older, was this the thing Peeta mentioned?_

_We walk down the steps in silence, Annie doesn't make a sound, and I would be worried she wasn't breathing if it wasn't for the fact that she was moving. Annie now looks like the walking shell of the bubbly girl she was only a few minutes ago, because of my question, I just had to go and fuc- mess it up._

_However, to my surprise, when we reach the bottom and we can just see the top of Peeta's head leaning against the sofa, Annie's face one again grows into a gigantic grin that takes up at least half of her face. I don't know how but just by seeing her face lighten up it gives me my own smile, a bigger one then I ever thought I could manage. 'Peeta, Peeta, look at Katniss, she looks wonderful' Annie exclaims joyfully, however once Peeta's head starts to turn she contradicts herself, 'Wait, no no, Peeta look away, Katniss quick go back on the stairs' She squeals with the same enthusiasm._

_I quickly turn around and walk up the stairs once again, I can hear Peeta letting out a low throaty chuckle, the sort a little girl would think of an old man with a white beard and a merry red coat to sound like._

_I see the lights go down and the shadows get longer, what is she doing? Then I hear allot of shuffling then an 'OW' from Peeta, and yet another giggle from Annie. After allot more shuffling and the odd yelp I finally hear the excitable voice of Annie calling 'Come on in katniss, come on!' I let out a small laugh from her enthusiasm, one that I rarely hear, one that can only be conjured out from my throat by Gale or Prim._

_I walk down the stairs and I'm astonished to see that Annie has laid out a sort-of walkway with lights on it and then her and Peeta sitting at the end, I'm surprised it didn't take longer, I can see the sofa and the table neatly tucked into the corner of the room and god knows where these lights came from. By seeing this I let out an even louder laugh, 'really Annie? I'm just meant to be going to the beach!' I exclaim. 'Yes I know, but this is _sooo _much more fun, now come on walk towards us' she squeals again, I see Peeta roll his eyes and raise his eyebrows implying that he's saying 'well, that's Annie'_

_I chuckle when Peeta's eyes lock on mine when he realises I saw his expression and he mouths 'Shhhh' and gives me a silly wink. I then start to walk towards them as I can see Annie is only just managing to stay seated._

_I'm half way down the 'isle' when Annie jumps up and says 'No, No, No, No, No, that's not how you do it, _you do it like this'_ and comes running over to the back of the isle, she then starts walks-no strutting down, while over-exaggeratingly moving her hips, once she gets to the end she turn around looks behind her and is about to start walking back towards me when she starts to burst into laughter. This child is mad!_

_Finally Peeta speaks 'That was _amazzzing _Annie you should give Katniss lessons when she next comes to stay, but I really think we should finally get to the beach now' At this Annie jumps up and runs over to me enveloping me in a gigantic embrace 'Thank you for coming, it was _really _nice to meet you, I hope you come stay soon!' she says all the while still giggling, 'It was nice to meet you too, see you soon' I reply releasing myself from Annie's grip. Peeta walks over to me and takes my hand, I blush slightly and silently hope the lights couldn't detect it, why am I acting like this!?_

_Peeta waves goodbye to Annie who is by the doorway saying 'thank you Annie! See you tomorrow!' 'Yea, have fun on you date!' she replies and then doubles over laughing again, Peeta starts to chuckle and so do I. But all I can think is 'Date' WHAT?! Is this a date, no it can't be, I only just met him, but what if it is? I pass it off as 'Annie was joking' even though I'm slightly paranoid, but I want enjoy tonight, I want to have fun down the _beach.

_I realise that I am still holding Peeta's hand and I start to feel myself turn scarlet, why do I act this way around him? I'm not some silly little district 1 school girl. I look up towards his face hoping that he didn't see my tomatoes-red face, DAMN IT, I see that he was in fact looking at me, however I don't feel as embarrassed as his face is slightly peachy to. I lock eyes with him, I didn't notice how soft and kind they were earlier, a slight icy blue, but not harsh or cold, more of the sky reflecting on soft newly shed snow. He smiles at me, his cheeks turning into more of an apple colour and he quickly loosens his grip on my hands and separates them. I feel oddly relieved yet saddened by this, relived that I wouldn't have to keep turning into a 'red pepper' each time I looked at him yet sad because, well I don't know, however I tell myself that it's because I don't want to get lost, that's what I tell myself._

_We walk for about 5 minutes until I finally realise that we are not going to his house, where the beach is, it's the other way. 'Isn't the beach the other way?' I remark, 'It was meant to be a surprise, but we are going to my very own secret beach' 'Oh' I say 'Sorry' I mutter. He lets out a loud booming laugh, 'there's nothing to be sorry about Kat, don't worry' He called me Kat; no-one's ever called me Kat before. 'Kat?' I ask. 'I um, I'm sorry, can ill call you that- no ill call you katniss' He stutters. Before I can do anything I burst into laughter! He was so bouncy and joyfully to seconds ago and now he's stuttering like an idiot, everyone in 4 is mad, and soon I will be too!_

_He glares at me for a second, well more a kind glare; I don't think Peeta could be mean to anyone. But soon he starts laughing with me. After a few minutes he finally asks 'So can I call you Kat?' At this I nearly burst into laughter again. Why am I acting like this? Why is he so special? 'No, I-its fine, I don't mind, just no-one's called-called me Kat bef-before' I just manage to say before bursting into laughter again. I instantly see relief wash over his face before a devilish smirk makes its way on there, what is he pla- Before I know it he's picked me up and is carrying my over his shoulders. I would never, _**ever **_let anyone get this close to me if I had only met them this morning, but for some reason I don't mind, I feel like I have know Peeta my whole life, and I don't mind him carrying me around, still I don't want him to know how much I've let my guard down._

_'PEETA! what are you doing! Put me down! NOW! I scream trying not to laugh, thank god we're not in the main part of 4 now otherwise I would be mortified but I am getting a few odd looks from passer-bys. Instead of putting me down he starts laughing and jogging along merrily and says 'If your laughing so much you can't move, then I guess I'll just have to move you' 'Your evil' I hiss, before I start laughing with him._

_After a few minutes of Peeta's shoulder digging into my belly he finally lays me down. It takes me a few moments till I adjust to the light, its darker now we're out of the blazing street lights. However it's still light out with the sun only just starting to see beyond the water. We are on a small beach in what seems like the middle of no-where. I can't even see where we came down, however I could tell the assent was steep and by the rocky surface I had seen below we probably came down a small path from up by the road._

_'Peeta' I sigh, he turns and looks at me with a shy smile with questioning eyes, 'this is absolutely breath-taking, thank you' I gush, god what is up with my voice, I do a light cough and pray he didn't notice my voice then. He smiles warmly at me 'You're the only other person who has seen this place you know, I come here to paint and relax ' I feel honoured that I am the only other person down here, ever. But then the word Annie said earlier comes and sneaks back into my head 'Have fun on your _date_' what if this is a date, I only just met him. Anyway what do you do on dates? I've never been on one before..._

_I don't reply so he carries on talking, 'I lie to paint the sunset, the oranges are beautiful, that's my favourite orange, a milky sunset' hmm, I look towards the sunset, I see what he means it's a beautiful colour. 'I see what you mean, it's beautiful here' He smiles again and I smile back, what is it with him and his smiling, and what is it with me for smiling back!_

_We sit together watching the sunset, as the sun goes down over the sea, the waves lapping at the shore; I have the same feeling as I did earlier, of true happiness. I wish I could freeze this moment forever. I think he is about o get up and for some reason I feel sad by this, loss of warmth I think, it is starting to get cold. He moves his hand next to him as if to push himself up but instead he takes mine in his, I feel myself turn into a boiling red in an instant and I quickly turn my gaze to where are hands are, the worlds gone quiet, all I can here is 'date, date, date, date' going round in my head. What do I do?_

_I slowly lift my gaze to his, he staring at me as well, with the small peachy blush on his cheeks that I saw earlier. I don't know what to do, this happened to me once before, when I was leaving for my first mission, when Gale kissed me, it was quick and we never mentioned it again. But here I am, at sunset, on a beach, a secret one at that, only Peeta and I know about it and we're holding hands, both of use nearing a red not natural to anything living._

_We sit there, our hands linked, I only realise how close we actually are, our noses inches from each others, knees touching. We stay like that staring into each other's eyes seemingly forever, until finally he moves his free hand towards my face and automatically I flinch, reflex from training... he stops his hand mid air but when I let out a shaky laugh he carries on moving it forwards towards my face. Is he going to kiss me? I've never had any experience, I didn't have much time to react when Gale kissed me curtly, so I guess if he kissed me now, he'd be taking my first._

_To my relief he doesn't kiss me, but just moves a stand of my now slightly-wavy hair out of my face. He gives me a small smile, which I quickly return; this boy has changed me in one day, what would happen if I came back here again?_

_After sitting there yet again just smiling at each other he stands up pulling me with him, I nearly forgot we were holding hands. We walk back this time, thankfully my belly doesn't receive another elbow in the stomach if I did I would probably have a purple bruise on my belly by the morning._

_We walk back to his house in the now empty streets under the blazing streetlights that sadly block out all the stars as if they never existed. Peeta unlocks the door to his house and I welcomed with warmth that heats me from all around, I only realise how could I really was in my dress, but I guess you wouldn't notice that if you were burning as red as I was._

_I really need to get rid of the hairspray in my hair and the small bit of makeup on my face. I awkwardly ask Peeta if I can have a shower, 'I-urm yea, sure' he stutters, he looks like a little boy when he's like that 'There are towels in my room if you need them, you can use the en-suite if you want...or- or the other' 'I tell him thank you and I will be in the en-suite so he better not come in. He starts to stutter about how he wouldn't and I shouldn't worry and he's not that kind of that guy, I cut him off 'I was only joking Peeta' I say with a small laugh, he nervously laughs back._

_I take a small fluffy towel from his cupboard and an even smaller one for my hair, the material I light and gentle I've never felt anything like it. I decide to place it on the small radiator that I can feel emitting heat, may as well take in all the luxuries while I'm here. I get into the shower and see some shampoo, conditioner and body wash all reading 'Lavender, get ready for bed' on it._

_Seeing as I am going to getting ready for bed I decide to use it, I turn on the water and it is instantly warm, in thirteen you have to wait at least 5 minutes before it even gets moderately luke-warm, but here you can adjust the heat and how hard the jet comes out, they really have it nice here. I rub the lavender shampoo and conditioner through my hair getting rid of the hairspray and the body wash all over my body removing any traces of dirt or makeup._

_After only 5 minutes I feel the lavender intoxicated steam start to choke my lungs, deciding that I must be smelling as freshly as a newly picked basket of lavender I exit the shower. I dry myself of with the now warmed clouds that district 4 think are towels, towels to me are the ruff gray material that I have to grudgingly use so that I won't get ill from the freezing cold in 13._

_As I am drying my hair with one of the fancy capitol gizmos I hear someone knock on the door gently, I quickly wrap my towel around myself and say with a questioning voice 'Hello? Come in' only Peeta I think and give small sigh, of course it was Peeta, it is his house. _

_Peeta walks into the room with some clothes in hand, when he sees me he turns scarlet red, I should've expected that, he did then same when w- earlier, I don't mind it anymore, we had to be stark naked in 13 to be 'inspected' every 6 months to see if we were in perfect form._

_'I-I brought, W-well Annie brought y-you some nightclothes and some for your journey t-tomorrow, only-only if you want them, of-of course' he stutters out turning even redder than he was on the beach, I inwardly laugh at his innocence, he's a 19 year old boy? I thought he would have seen...'this' and more before._

_'Thank you, I'll put them on in a minute, just leave them here' I smile, he gives me a small red smile and sets them on the chair by the door then quickly leaves, while trying not to stare at me. Once he's left I let out a small laugh._

_I finish drying of and go to see what Annie had brought for me as nigh clothes, I'm happy she did as I forgot to bring anything myself, I am relieved to see that she hasn't given me one of those ridiculous lacy night gowns but rather some blue night shorts and a baggy white and green plaid shirt. Perfect I think; this is something I would wear. I also see she's left me some plain underwear, its official I love this mad bunch of district 4, even though I've only just met them, I feel as though I've know them my whole life._

_I put on my pyjamas, put my morning clothes into my bag, and shove the towels down the laundry chute. I leave the bathroom with a happy smile on my face; this district has _surely_ changed me I think. I see Peeta isn't upstairs so I walk down in my pyjamas and see that he is sitting in the living room watching some ridiculous capitol programme. 'Hi' I say as I walk towards him, he turns his face and smiles at me his face turning slightly peachy, he must remember how I was only in a robe earlier and I'm now in some shorts and a baggy t-shirt._

_'What is this rubbish?' I ask, he chuckles lightly and says that it is some ridiculous interview with the oh-so famous oh-so amazing Finnick Odair. He looks familiar I think... but I push that thought to the back of my mind. Peeta says he's going to get some cookies out of the oven, I carry on watching the interview, not really listening to anything, yet something catches my ear. 'Five years in the capitol now, isn't it Finnick? Do you still miss district 4?' says the man with green hair, lips, eyebrows and an emerald suit. District 4... Why is that bugging me, he could be anyone. 'Ah yes I believe it is, five years tomorrow to be exact, and yes I do still miss it, I hope to go see my friends back there one day, if they remember me that is' this earns a few chuckles from the crowd, those eyes, that hair, it's all too familiar, I know I haven't seen him on TV, I'm too busy to do something like that. 'Don't worry, I don't think _anyone_ could forget you, don't you agree' he says looking towards the crowd which gets him a boom of different answers all talking at once, only coming out in a garbled speech._

_'Hmm, weren't you friend with that baker boy? The one who makes those _amazing _banquets for us?' Peeta walks back into the room holding his cookies, THAT'S HIM! I think, that's the boy who was in the photos. 'Peeta? Did you know this boy?' I ask pointing at the screen, 'Umm, yes he used to live here, why?' I don't answer but instead ask 'Did _Annie_ know him?' He's quiet for a second considering what he should say, 'Urm yea, I guess you could say that, and anyway why and how do you know?' 'The photos in her house, he has the same hair and eyes and because she went silent when I asked her about him...' I say mumbling the last part._

_'Oh' he replies simply. 'What happened?' I say nearly whispering, he lets out a small sigh before saying 'I guess...I guess you could say they were lovers, everything was fine, but then the capitol requested, well told him that he was moving there and he wasn't allowed any contact with his old friends...' Wow, that's sad I think, that's cruel even, my hate grows even more for the capitol, if that was even possible._

_'Oh, sorry, I guess I'll go upstairs then, you coming?' he doesn't answer so I add in 'feel free to bring the cookies' and I give him a cheesy grin, he smiles back, picks up the cookies and comes upstairs with me._

_The idea of being in the same bed is slightly more daunting after, earlier but I won't back out now. I jump onto his bed, it's so soft! I crawl under the thin covers and I'm immersed with warmth, I shuffle over to the left and rest my head on the pillow, I didn't realise how tired I was. Peeta says he's going to get changed, when he comes out of the bathroom he's only wearing some sleep pants on, I don't blame him, its hot here. But, wow, I dint realise he was _'fit' _as most girls would call it; I guess it's from all the work of picking up the huge flour bags I saw in his kitchen. I catch myself starting to stare and I quickly move my gaze away, I hope he didn't see._

_He climbs in on the other side of the bed, he's just under a metre away but still I can't feel his presence and not to mention heat, Gale calls it a hunter's intuition. Peeta switches of the light within minutes I am asleep._

_I had one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in a while, no nightmares, just dreams of the sunset. However I wake up on the _right _side of the bed with one of Peeta's arm across my belly, oh-um-I urm, I quietly remove his arm and scuttle over to 'my' side of the bed. God, if he was awake, that wouldn't have been good._

_I get up and get changed into my clothes in the bathroom, when I come out I see that Peeta is gone, I guess he's gone downstairs, I walk down and see that he's making breakfast._

_I could get used to living here I think... but today I'm leaving, we eat 'scrambled eggs' in silence, once we've eaten its nearly time to leave so we decide on leaving early, better be early than late, especially in my case. We get to the station, I am to get on the train as a 'tourist' and then change into my uniform on the train._

_I say my goodbyes to Peeta and give him a quick hug and say that I hope to see him soon, which I truly do, he tells me to stay safe, I guess he does know what I do, part of it at least. I get on the train, not knowing that I won't be able to see Peeta ever again, because this time I won't stay safe._

**MHHHMMMMM!, 6 pages on word *-* sorry if you think it's a bit long, I just kept getting idea and had to just keep adding them, tell me what you think! Asloooooo dont worry this is not a Peeta/Katniss just wanted to show that Peeta till lurrrvvveeess her c; **


	3. Chapter 3

**'A' as you are a guest I could not tell you why I haven't gone straight into the story yet, further on I'm hoping to implicate Peeta into the story, it'd been kinda bad if I hadn't put in a back story with him wouldn't it?**

**Also guuyyyyysss don't expect this to be as long as the last. But who knows.**

**This is on how she got captured, may even add a lil' Cato pov at the end.**

**Chapter 3**

Last tastes of freedom

_Once I get on the train I was instructed to go to my carriage, the one closet to the toilets, we had many people working to get me here, a train attendant, 2 peacekeepers, and the co-driver; that was only on the train. If this went wrong, surely they would be found to be a part of this and I don't want to even think what would happen to them._

_Its 8:30 now, I don't have to do anything till 8:55. I go through what I have to do in my mind, 8:55- go change into uniform, make sure no-one sees you go in and leave bag in toilets, train attendant will come by at 9:00 and will remove evidence, 9:15 switch identities with Legg 1 (One of the peacekeepers) then meet up with Legg 2 at 9:30, 9:35 go into train front give the sign to Wiress (co-driver) to show that we have made it this far, 9:40-10:00 walk around the train until it stops at Petunia Lane (train station). I don't go through the rest of the plan, I think about that once I'm with Legg 2, hopefully nothing with go wrong._

_I stare out the window and watch as the industries of District 3 turn into the training grounds of District 2. I check my watch 8:50, I leave my seat with my bag and go to the toilets; I look left and right before entering. I bolt the toilet door and change into my peacekeeper uniform, I put my travelling clothes into my bag and remove the heavy 'peacekeeper' addition gun, and mine has small modifications added onto it, all not visible to the eye. It has a pop up eye piece for 'sniping' as my trainer, Haymitch calls it. The trigger is locked onto my palm print, it won't respond to any other person but me, and a built in distress signal, just encase._

_I hide the bag behind the loose panel as told, the attendant will come in and remove the bag, no-one will know that 'Madge Undersee' -who is my cover name-, was here. _

_When I leave I see the attendant, she's the one who is to remove the bag, she nods her head towards me and presses 3 fingers to who her lips quickly, that's 13's way of saying 'I'm on your side, good luck' it was used a long time ago before the dark days 20 years ago, but when Paylor became the new leader she introduced it again. I return the gesture to the girl who looks to be in her mid 20's, dressed in some ridiculous capitol uniform._

_I head towards cargo bay at the end of the train, as that is only patrolled by one peacekeeper who just happens to be Legg 1. I make my way to the cargo hold, no-one daring to look up at me out of fear, is this what the capitol think is peaceful?_

_As I walk into the cargo bay I start thinking 'Where is Legg' at that I see him walk round a box, I give him the symbol, seeing as I'm wearing this mask he won't know it's me, however that's where it goes wrong. He raises his gun, but this isn't a normal bullet gun, it's a tranquilizer, I turn around thinking someone followed me, I prepare to shot the intruder too, that's when I feel the sharp pain in my arm. My head is getting groggy, I send the distress signal, knowing that Legg 1 betrayed us, how could he._

_As I begin to black out I fall to the floor with a loud thud, that's when I see, behind the box, its Legg 1, shit._

**Yea I know, short chap, sorry I just felt bad for leaving it so long... :L BUT OMG GUYSSS, 12 follows and 3 favourites, I love you!3**

**Ill try and update soon-ish**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm, thought I'd give you a little cato pov c; if we get 5 reviews by the end of the week , you'll get a chap :o may or may not be because I feel bad for not updating in a while... I'll leave my grovelling till the end..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_First impressions_

**'Its leg 1, shit...'**

I walk purposefully through the white corridors of my...work place. It was meant to be my day off today, ugh. I got a message on my watch saying president snow wanted to see me, personally. Shit, that never means anything good. If it wasn't **_the_** president and just my sectary Gloria I would've told them to 'F' off or I would come and snap they're necks. Snow may not look to be much, just a frail old man... but all those thoughts and ideas in his head, well; they could terrify even the hardiest of men.

When I get to my office I hope to quickly get some coffee before I see snow, apparently he had other ideas. I open my door and my nose instantly fills with the sickly smell of genetically altered roses and the faint hint of blood... I haven't even seen him yet I know it's him; he's the only one he smells in such a ...way.

'Ah, Cato my dear boy, thank you for coming sorry for such short notice' he says in his seemingly 'Jolly' self, however I wouldn't trust him with anything, there is much, much more to him than you would think. 'Of course, but may I ask why so?' I ask in a 'polite' manner, I don't even talk to my father in such a way, but as I said, I don't want his...ideas to come to life and then be targeted at me. You must do as Snow pleases; otherwise, well District 13 is an example.

'Ah, straight to the point as always, but enough of our 'pleasant' chatter, but I have a new...subject for you to find out information from' he replies in a sinister voice, I guess I should explain what I do for my work. I work as a interrogator...of sort, I get given people to... retrieve information from. I could be given a person who had stolen some a ring from another to someone who was believed to be opposed to the capitol and trying to destroy our government. Notice my use of was...

'I guessed that, but sorry if this sounds rude couldn't you have asked Marvel or someone else' I understand that I am the best, no really, I am the best, but Marvel isn't _that_ bad. 'Ah, yes, I guess I didn't tell you who you would be interrogating, well today you may have someone you can have a little...fun with as this time you have a _spy _not just the average rebel' hmm, a spy, I haven't 'had' one of them before, this'll be _much_ more interesting, I don't mind missing my day of for this.

'Well I better leave you Cato, _her_ file is here' he waves a rather small file at me 'you have an hour to go over this until you may go down to level 1' he says gleefully, most people would find this disturbing but I don't, in fact I feel rather the same about my upcoming... job.

Snow gets up from my seat and leaves my office, taking his time, just so he can show that he_ owns_ me, he owns _everyone_. Thankfully once he's left so does his smell, I don't want his stench left in my room, people may this I worship snow, completely the opposite, I'm just smart and don't try to oppose him.

I quickly whisk over to where the file should be on my desk, as snow said there it is, however its rather small, guess that's what it should be like if you're a spy.. on the front of the mouldy yellow looking file it clear states in uniform 'capitol' ( pun hehehe?..No) letters

CATO SMITH

KATNISS EVERDEEN-REBEL

I guess the spy I'm dealing with is female then... won't make an difference, going easy on a certain gender doesn't faze me, don't want any on to be left out do we? I think with a sly smile. I open the file up and I am met with the head shot of a young girl with dark woody hair that has be braided across her right shoulder. Her skin has a slight olive tinge to it, her figure is complimentary yet natural but the thing that strikes me the most are her eyes, they're a cold sliver with flecks of stone cold grey and impossible light blue. I find myself staring into her eyes, if that is possible, to stare into a picture's eyes... I would never, ever admit it this 'Katniss' was rather attractive, not in the way the capitol women are with they're enlarged tits and perfect faces but in a more natural way, the way women are _supposed_ to look.

After...studying the photo for a further few minutes I put it to the side and start to read the actual information about her.

Name: Katniss Everdeen

Sex: Female

Birth Date: May 8th – 18 years of age

Category: Rebel-Spy

Family: Sister- Primrose Everdeen, age- unknown, whereabouts- Unknown, Child. Mother- Julia Everdeen, age- 36, whereabouts- Unknown, Nurse. Father- Thistle Everdeen, Deceased, 1st leader or the rebels.

Extra Information: Skilled huntress, skilled climber, short tempered, impolite, focussed

After reading through the notes I find that she is only a year below me, however she is much further below me than that, she's just rebel scum. After skimming back over her file I decide to go down to level one to see what she was actually like in the flesh instead of through a picture and some notes.

I walk –once again- through the bland halls towards level one. Business men and women and workers alike rake one look at me and then quickly return to their work, paranoid of me catching them staring. As I said before, I am the best at my job, everyone is scared of me. The sad thing is, I find it enjoyable, yet another mark my father left upon me.

After many more terrified glances from my fellow co-workers I finally reach level one. I am met with 2 peacekeepers, to anyone else they would ask who I was, my clearance and why I was down on this level. Yet with me, because I come down here so often they don't even need to ask, they just nod, say which room I am to go to and open the doors, lucky me...

As soon as the doors are open I am met with the sound of faint screams, cries and pleas of mercy, this is where we interrogate our 'victims'. The doors to this floor are check carefully to make sure no sound can escape from the floor, however I guess they weren't as concerned about the sound heard from the rooms itself. Just another way to scare anyone who manages to come through onto my place of work...

The peacekeepers didn't tell me which room to go to, which means I'm in my normal room, my own personal room. Sadly that is at the end of the very long corridor, to anyone else walking it would be torture, having to listening to their screams slowly turning any normal human being to madness, however I'm not normal, this is a normal life for me.

Once outside my door I reach into my trouser pocket and take out my ever-present 'All-access' card, As far as I know there are only 4 others with this card, Marvel, Clove, Snow –obviously- and me. Again, lucky me.

I press my thumb against the pad next to my door; because the capitol is so technically advanced, the door on level one don't have any handles, just keypads. Once the machine finally figures out that I am Cato Smith I swipe my card against it. I hear the door unlock with a faint hiss, this meaning that the water tight, bullet proof and fire proof locks have undone. I push against the door and it opens out into a large room, empty for the...tools, the table which another file and pen lay above and of course not forgetting, the infamous Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss Everdeen, the once sure-footed spy always ever so carefully to miss detection is tied up onto a metal chair that seems to be part of the floor. The girl is looking straight towards where I just opened the doors, she must have heard the hissing of it unlocking or maybe even my footsteps outside, I wasn't attempting to be quite, but good listening is no feat for her, it is to be expected for any well-trained spy. But now, back to the task at hand, Katniss is tied to her metal chair, hand behind her back. Her hair slightly dishevelled and slight brown waves protruding out of her otherwise uniform braid. Her eyes now starting to trace over my features; weighing out the opposition. Her small lips set into a tight line only intensifying the scowl she is sending in my direction, however I am not fazed by it, not in the slightest, I always get people giving me that face at the beginning but they always break...

However even in her submissive and feral state, she looks even beaut- more...attractive than she was in her photo, however I- no-one would ever touch her with loving hands, she only a spy, rebel scum.

* * *

**Ugh, I am so-soso-so-so-soooooo very sorry for the long wait, and yes this chapter is kinda crappy, but I felt so horrifically bad for not updating in so long. HOWEVER I do have my reasons...however 'excuse-like' they may sound, first of all I started this chapter virtually finished it and then had to start revising for my mocks, they're nearly finished now, any-who when I came back to finish and upload the chapter my computer decided that it simply hadn't wanted to save and my chapter had now spontaneously combusted *glares at computer screen* which, as you can imagine I absolutely raged at and I refused to write, yes very selfish/stubborn of me bla-bla-blaaa. Yet again I started it but then I had some bloody art course work to do, did it all lovely, however when I put in the over that had to spontaneously combust as well and collapse... so now I was hoping to finish this chap and upload it last night however I had to do my coursework which was due in today, annoying. So now, to the present day, after all this I just wasn't particularly inspired, however I felt really bad for not uploading, so I tried to write one, for you, yes YOU! *points***

**I hope you enjoy this, if not, then STUFF YOU!... I'm sorry love you really D:**

**R&R please...please XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Great googly-moogly, didn't know I had 19! Followers, thank you to each and every one of you, you are all amazingly beautiful full of beautifulnusss (make sense, no? I know :3)**

**So as promised ya'll got 5 reviews so I did you another chap c;**

**Chapter 5**

_The beast shows his face._

** 'She's only a spy, rebel scum.'**

I wake up in a shockingly bright room; I can hardly get my thoughts together. As my eyes slowly adjust to the sharp light that seem to be burning my eyes I remember, District 4, Peeta, Annie, The beach but most of all the train journey.

I was caught.

Crap.

As I look around the room I see it is bare accept for the horrific array of weapons and most likely high-tech torture devices, a table near the door with some sort of file on it and me. I'm on a metal chair and funnily enough I can't move, my hands have be tied to the chair by some strange material that digs into my skin every time I try to move. I look down toward the floor seeing if I could somehow move myself and the incredibly uncomfortable chair, however it appears to be a part of the floor- they just had to do that didn't they?

Now you may be rather worried about how calm I am acting about the situation, seeing as I have just been captured by the capitol and I am surely going to be tortured to death in the most painful way possible... The reason I'm not afraid is Prim, my sister. If I talk she will be found and most likely face the same fate as me for treason, yet if I don't, then maybe, just maybe she will stay safe and the capitol may finally be overthrown.

As I am thinking these thoughts I hear footsteps come and stop before my-well whoever owns this rooms- door, guess they didn't bother to sound proof these doors, guess the sick people who work as interagat-no torturers enjoy the screams of their victims, don't they feel any remorse? I think whoever it was had left when a small hiss comes from the door and it opens towards me.

A boy maybe 19, 20 walks into the room, I give him a once-over, I might be able to get past him if I catch him by surprise... however any other way I would be doomed, he's about a 6ft moving heap of muscle, you can see the way his shirt stretches around him. He has dirty blonde dishevelled hair that just cover the tops of his eyelids, below those lids hold deep scarily empty eyes, not kind ones like Peeta's.

Peeta

Would he care that I had been caught? I would hope so, even though I only knew him for a day or so but still I feel a tugging in my heart at the thought that he might not care, but he would, that's just the kind of person he is...isn't it?

I find that now the man before me is now looking back at me, his gaze makes me uneasy, but I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, I put on my normal scowl and stare back at him, I won't back down, I won't talk.

Eventually he looks away, giving me a barely noticeable nod, as if to show approval to my actions, funny he acknowledged me, I just thought they tortured you for the thrill of it and getting answers were just a bonus.

He walks over to the desk with the file, presumably mine; you'd think they'd be given some pre-handed knowledge before interrogating they're victims, guess not, maybe this might be easier than I thought.

He picks my file-I think- and he quickly puts it back down, shit maybe he did read it before?

He looks back up at me and just stares at me for a few seconds before he says 'Katniss, isn't it?' it's going to definitely be in my file, meaning that he's just trying to intimidate me, not going to happen, hopefully...

'Shouldn't it be in my file, or can't you read, muscles' I reply, I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of the idea that he's intimidating me, because that might be starting to happen under his hard gaze, only slightly, no more.

My only response is a dark chuckle as he walks around the desk and types something into a weird watch-thing on his wrist. To my surprise a metal chair like mine appears only a few inches from mine, I must have jumped slightly as he chuckles yet again, sending shivers down my spine.

He wanders slowly towards the chair in front of me and slumps into it and just looks at me –again- until he remarks 'Well, you've got a bit of an attitude then'

I don't know what to say to that, so I just stay quiet, what is the point of saying that anyway? It's not intimidating nor trying to receive any information. I thought he would just get straight down to the torture; this is much more confusing...

He carries on looking at me expecting an answer and raises his eyebrows. What does he expect me to say? I just cock my head and raise my eyebrows in response.

His face turns into a scowl and before I know what's hit me...he's hit me. I guess I shouldn't have expecting anything else; I shouldn't have let his form of interrogation confuse me, I shouldn't have let my idea of him change, he's no different, Capitol scum.

**Ohh gosh I know is exceedingly short, only 1000 words... okai maybe it's not that short but to me it is... But I made the deadline which was the end of the week, and seeing as I've had lots of shit going I'm pretty happy since I only saw that I had the reviews on Thursday. I read the reviews on how I should have made it clearer on what Cato's 'job' is, sorry if it wasn't that clear. The idea was to make him describe his job vaguely to suggest that maybe; just maybe he does still have a conscience still. So in katniss' pov I hope I told you more about what he did?**

**Rate and review please, each and everyone helps me to write.**


	6. Author's NotesREAD, serious

Okai, quick authors notes.

what would you like to happen in the the next chapter...

-for cato to feel ashamed and have some sembalance of remourse

-for cato to just try to intimidate katniss through-out the days 'session'

-or your own idea, (please say what it is or it wont help...


	7. Chapter 6

**Ugh, I'm so sorry; it's been ages, slap on the wrist for me. Not even going to bother giving you a big long winded apology that you probably won't even read, so I'll just say one thing that I'm sure many of you can agree with- School. I hated to make it one month since I updated so I've just quickly written this. Had a ridiculous block with this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Fuck, I shouldn't have slapped her. Great start at 'getting your anger issues straight' Cato. I was hoping just to be charming and get her to just hand of the information, she seemed to be playing along with it nicely as well. Stupid stupid stupid.

So now I'm sitting here awkwardly starring back at this girl who is glaring daggers at me, but I didn't miss the flash of hurt run through her eyes after my 'small incident', I even felt bad then, why would _I_ feel bad? I don't know myself.

So, what do I do now?

'Uh, sorry about that?' I say awkwardly with the saddess smile I can manage, maybe I can carry on with my former plan –charm her into giving the information- as I really don't want to hurt her, however stupid that might sound.

'Sorry for what, slapping me' she spits 'why should you care? Isn't that your job give me as much pain as _in_humanly possible?' the emphasis on 'in' is as clear as day.

Technically what she says is rather untrue, I have to find out the information by _any_ means possible, not necessarily by torture. However I can't just say that I need to try and find a way to make her trust me so I can get the information out of her.

'My job is to find out information, but just because it's my job, doesn't mean I want to do it' I say finishing the last part in a lower voice, my attempt at making her soften her sharp exterior.

However her gaze doesn't change, she just replies with the same voice as before 'Then why slap me?' however with just the hint of sarcasm.

I feel my hands clench into fists by my sides, no-one talks to me like that, ever. But I can't re-act, I must stay calm, stick to the original plan, charm the information out of her, and I think I know just the way to do that.

'Well, I just _can't_ keep my hands of you' I purr.

Any woman of the capitol -even some men- would flush red and nearly fall to my feet at my comment and it seems this katniss girl is about to as well. She seems rather 'caught off guard' by my remark, however as soon as I see that look it's gone. She puts on a rather seductive smile of her own before replying;

'I would be the same, it's just I'm stuck in these _silly_ restraints'

Oh yes, her restraints, they aren't there to keep our...suspects from getting out or even jumping out at us in one last attempt to escape, but to merely keep them still while we... extract the information from them.

'Ah, those, thought you might bring then up, they are only little safety precautions'

'Oh, what shame' she purrs, damn, I feel myself...re-acting to her in my... nether regions. 'It would be much more comfortable for me if I wasn't tied up like an animal. I _know_ I wouldn't be able to do anything to run away, anyway how could I? Look at the door'

It's true, even if she did manage to somehow get pass me she wouldn't be able to open the door, it needs my thumb print, my access card and various other information. Also I want her to trust me if I want to go along with my plan.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so' I murmur, I bring out my tablet and press a button which makes the string around her wrists.

She flexes her hands in front of her and murmurs a thank you

**UGH! MENTAL BLOCK!**

**I have literally had up to here done for about a day, and I've just been so stuck... so yet again, please review and tell me what you want! I write this just for you, I get no benefit from this, so well I don't know how to make you like it unless you give me lots and lots of feedback c;**


End file.
